User talk:Sir Lee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Whateley Academy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Team Kimba page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anvildude (Talk) 05:57, March 23, 2010 Law and Order spoof title plate You didn't like the spoof title plate? Enalley 03:10, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Request for help. Hi Sir Lee, I have noticed you to be one of the most active and knowledgeable members of the Crystal Hall forums as well as the main/lead editor of the Wiki. I have tried, on a couple of occasions now to register for the forums. However each time Botscout has rejected me for unknown reasons before I even got to the point where Warren could evaluate me. I attempted to register last week using my REDACTED email address, hoping to respond to the "Powered Security Officers" thread in the "Questions and Answers" 'forum with the following quote from '"The Transfer Students": ::: The Master Minds slumped out; more than one sullen look cast our way. I could see then we’d made some enemies that would dog our steps our entire time at Whateley. Once the door was closed once more, Mrs. Carson seemed a bit less ticked. Only a little, but that was a definite improvement. “While I am indebted to your sense of civic virtue, Miss Turner,” she said softly, “there is the little matter that you and your friends were in a restricted area after hours.” ::: “We were just there to stop them, ma’am,” I told her. ::: “Dear, perhaps you haven’t noticed, but the school does have a police force. Was there some reason you simply did not call them when you noticed Mr. Voorhees and his cohorts?” ::: “I…I guess I wanted to prove myself, ma’am,” I admitted softly. And it was true. After dad’s comment on our ‘pathetic’ showing on the roof in Providence some part of me had been itching for some way to proof him wrong. ::: “I see,” she said, steepling her fingers in thought. “I hope you feel you’ve done that, Miss Turner. For the next two week, you, the rest of S.T.A.R. League Jr. and Mr. Declan will be on call for the campus security forces, from the end of your last class period to dinner, without pay. If you want to play at being a police officer, you can learn everything that entails.” ::: I nodded, embarrassed. “Yes ma’am.” ::: “After those two weeks,” she continued with something of a smile, “If you decide you still enjoy it, you all can work for the security department, part time, with pay.” ::: A grin I couldn’t keep off my face pulled at my lips. “Yes ma’am, thank you!” Baby Valentine's post in that thread quoting from Ill Winds makes my proposed post redundant except as reinforcement for his/her's point. Tonight, I decided to try to register again. Still using Kingsley as my username as it is my preferred online identity. However this time I used my real, primary email address which I normally only share with people I know in real life or with commercial organisations I have a fiscal relationship with. That addy is REDACTED. The post I wanted to make tonight is just a joke in the Crystal Hall sub-forum (and I can't believe everyone else has missed it yet): :: Darren Englund, in the chapel, with fire and brimstone. I love Whateley and would like to be able to show my appreciation to the authors, as well as sometimes participate in the forums and maybe even help update the wiki occasionally (although that last one is very scary!) I understand the desirability of keeping spam-bot out from the forums but I don't see any way of getting to a human to pass a Turing test and prove I am not a spam bot as things are currently set up. If you could advise me, or point me in the direction of someone else who can, how to get registered on the forums, I would be very grateful. Thank you for reading this. My Warmest Regards, Tim/Kingsley. Kingsley Thubb (talk) 04:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) (email addresses redacted to avoid spam)--Sir Lee (talk) 20:34, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks you and, as it happens, I do have a question. What is the stance about spoilers on this wiki? Must we try not to reveal too much (and if that's it, how much is too much?) or do we assume that someone reading the wiki is ready for spoilers? Thanks you in advance! Pempelune (talk) 10:58, May 17, 2015 (UTC)Pempelune Thanks for your answer. As you have seen, I have a problem making the links to the stories in the reference. Could you please explain me how it's done? Pempelune (talk) 10:06, May 24, 2015 (UTC)Pempelune Sir Lee, I posted over on Crystal hall, that I am willing to take photo's around Boston. If you or other could let me know what would be some helpful picture of public area's. I would be willing to post the here for you. Rebeca Lynn 17:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Why did you ban me for a week? All i did was add some dope photos to photoless articles. PapaFilthy Lv:420 Dank Wiz (talk) 05:12, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Sir lee check out my favorite wiki PapaFilthy Lv:420 Dank Wiz (talk) 07:06, November 16, 2015 (UTC) But the photos I posted fit the bill, they were just generic photos from google images I got from googling the name of the article. Also why was the kung fu article I put up deleted. #SWAG#NORAGRETS PapaFilthy Lv:420 Dank Wiz (talk) 07:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) PapaFilthy Lv:420 Dank Wiz (talk) 07:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) PapaFilthy Lv:420 Dank Wiz (talk) 07:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Yo, does anyone have a working link for the forums? PapaFilthy Lv:420 Dank Wiz (talk) 01:54, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello sir. Would you be interested in joining VS Battles? http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Content_Revision We are a wiki that provides information on various fictional characters and where they stand in terms of power. It would be great if you could create Whateley Academy profiles. Thanks. We would be glad to have you. Hi Sir Lee, Huh, just wanted to say something: for some reasons, the "Wanted Pages" page is empty, despite the number of red links in the wiki... Pempelune (talk) 20:23, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh? Well it must be a bug on my end then, 'cause it's still empty for me :c Pempelune (talk) 23:36, August 23, 2016 (UTC) To add to the weirdness, the "Pages without an infobox" page, where I saw more a thousand pages just yesterday, is now empty :c Pempelune (talk) 15:17, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Transgendered I would love to know why you reverted my edits and blocked me. Transstudent.org states,'' “Problem: transgendered (adjective); Correction: transgender; Reason: "Transgender is an unchanging adjective that does not require an "ed” at its end. Adjectives that end in “ed” are applied to temporary conditions.“'' GLAAD states, "Problematic: "transgendered” Preferred: “transgender” The adjective transgender should never have an extraneous “-ed” tacked onto the end. An “-ed” suffix adds unnecessary length to the word and can cause tense confusion and grammatical errors. For example, it is grammatically incorrect to turn transgender into a participle, as it is an adjective, not a verb, and only verbs can be used as participles by adding an “-ed” suffix.“ Or you could read: *''Time: Why It’s Best to Avoid the Word ‘Transgendered’'' *''Transgender or Transgendered?'' Transgender is always preferred. But what do I know, I am only trans myself. Thanks for wasting my time.Awikiusername (talk) 03:43, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Looking for contact information for The Professor Sir Lee- This isn't actually a Whately question, it's an Ovid question. You wouldn't happen to have current contact information for The Professor? I've made a master .odt document of all the Ovid stories, and have the software to create various eBooks from that. I'd like to contact The Professor to see if he would like to have them so he could post them, or if he would be willing to give me permission to post them; I'm thinking of BigCloset TopShelf, since he allowed them to post them there back in 2010. I tried the email address from the 2000 FictionMania chat that you were part of, but it's no longer valid. BigCloset member PS, who obtained permission to post The Professor's Ovid stories hasn't posted to her BigCloset blog since 2013, and hasn't replied to my message of a week ago; I suspect she's no longer active on BigCloset. So I thought I'd contact you, since you were part of the chat session interview with The Professor, and are an all round neat and knowledgeable type guy. Thanks! JohnBobMead (talk) 04:14, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Just an update. The Professor is alive and well, and monitoring the FictionMania message boards. I'm now in contact with him. Since I asked for information here, I thought I should follow up and post the positive information. JohnBobMead (talk) 19:58, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome message Thanks for the welcome message. I'm a long time fan of Whateley going beack to even before Phase's inclusion in canon. I'm going through what must be my 8th or 9th reading of Phase's saga and stumbled across that the whately wiki for "Phase and Mad scientist" was not updated in the later chapters. So I thought I'd fill them in as i reread. I greatly enjoy this wiki and find it so very useful in finding oilder chapters i want to reread or to remind of characters i might have fogotten. A side project i've been working on for years now is "The complete culinary adventures of Alya Goodkind" I have been gathering all the food porn and travestes from his various stories and finding delectible pictures and recipies, and quotes for all of them. Do you think the fan fiction formuns, this wiki or both is a good venue for this whenever I manage to finish it? Thanks again, -Darla Donna Darladonna (talk) 07:51, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome. You probably won't see too many edits from me, except as things get my attention; wiki markdown isn't something I've used in a long, long while. Null0Trooper (talk) 12:19, December 21, 2018 (UTC)